Pokémon XD: Tempestad Oscura
by solirambeast
Summary: Un joven héroe llamado Michael se encuentra en medio de un gran misterio, junto a su compañero Eevee y sus nuevos amigos deberan rescatar a todos y cada uno de los Pokemons Sombra y desentrañar el misterio del XD001
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de POKÉMON no me pertenecen **

_**Prólogo**_

Vemos un trasatlántico en medio de mar abierto, en la proa vemos escrito "S.S Libra", en la cabina el capitán supervisa a quién al timonel, el mar está tranquilo y no hay señales de tormenta; de pronto cuatro helicópteros comienzan a rodear al S.S Libra luego una gran sombra aparece encima del barco, el capitán y el timonel salen a ver qué ocurre y ven a un Lugia de color morado oscuro y ojos rojos, cerca de él los cuatro helicópteros vuelan a la par, en eso un brillo sale de los ojos del Lugia y un poderoso rugido seguido por un gran rayo atrapa al S.S Libra, el barco comienza a elevarse por encima del agua, en eso el capitán y el timonel caen al agua, el Lugia comienza a alejarse con el trasatlántico dando lo que parecía ser una risa de satisfacción.

Mientras tanto en un simulador virtual de batallas un joven con pelirrojo con cabello erizado sujeto por una banda azul, de ojos color verde jade, llevaba un chaleco amarillo con una camisa negra con una raya roja en cada brazo, usaba un pantalón azul con una raya roja a cada lado y tenis de color negro y rojo, su nombre era Michael, frente a él un dragón azul con las alas, el cuello y la parte debajo de la cola de color rojo, el vientre y su parte baja de la mandíbula eran de un color gris claro, era un Salamance frente a ellos un Metagross y el entrenador virtual los miraban de forma desafiante…

- ¡Salamance TERREMOTO!

Salamance golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza moviendo la tierra logrando herir a Metagross…

- ¡Metagross BOMA ÁCIDA!

Una esfera de ácido púrpura dio directo contra Salamance logrando que retrocediera un poco…

- ¡TERREMOTO!

Salamance golpeo nuevamente el suelo con gran fuerza causando que Metagross se desmallara…

Se escuchó una voz metálica "DESAFÍO COMPLETADO"

Pronto Michael se encontraba fuera del simulador…

- Excelente Michel fue increíble como manejaste la situación, comandaste a ese gran Pokémon como si fuera tu propio Eevee ¿No has considerado entrenar otros pokemons además de Eevee?

- Nah, recuerda que Eevee fue un regalo de mi padre

- Si ya se

Michael salió del centro de control del simulador y se dirigió a una oficina alado de este al entrar una mujer con un vestido rosa delante de un escritorio lo recibió y detrás del escritorio se encontraba un científico con lentes y ojos rasgados…

- Oh hola Michael ¿terminaste ya de entrenar? Wow que rápido; A Michael quiero que conozcas al director del Laboratorio HQ el Profesor Krane

- Hahaha no debes ser tan refinada conmigo Lily

- Pero…

- Oh si he escuchado mucho acerca de ti, Michael, dicen que tus habilidades de batalla han mejorado dramáticamente, que eres uno de los más hábiles

- No es nada, me gustan las batallas eso es todo

- En serio estoy seguro que yo no podría tener una sola oportunidad contra ti

- Desearía que mis hijos no se metieran en problemas siempre

- Oh vamos Lily no hay de qué preocuparse, Michael y Jovi son niños maravillosos

- Hablando de ella, no he visto a Jovi desde el almuerzo, Michael lamento molestarte pero necesito un favor, sabes muy bien que muchos proyectos aquí en el laboratorio que están en sus fases críticas y no puedo irme en ningún momento asi que ¿podrías ir a buscar a tu hermana por mí?

- Claro mamá no hay problema

- Gracias, no creo que ella se haya ido muy lejos pero si es el caso checa afuera también

- Claro

- Lamento todo esto Michael pero después de cinco años este proyecto está casi terminado, y para que se termine necesitamos a tu madre aquí en el laboratorio

- Si profesor, no hay problema

:- Oh cierto, Michel deje un P*DA para ti en tu cuarto ve por él, el P*DA es un Asistente Digital Pokemon, es un aparato muy útil durante las travesías de muchos entrenadores, lo puedes usar para usar el E-mail entre otras cosas

- Muchas gracias profesor

Michel pronto salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su cuarto en la planta baja, al llegar vi el P*DA sobre el escritorio de su cuarto y de inmediato lo tomó y lo inspeccionó, notando que este vibraba lo abrió y de inmediato se abrió un mail…

:

Michael si estás leyendo esto es que encontraste el P*DA, mira la última vez que vi a Jovi estaba jugando a las escondidas con Adon, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con él y le preguntas donde esta?

Una vez que terminó de leer Michael salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Adon a buscarlo; subió al primer piso y entro al cuarto de Adon a quién encontró debajo del escritorio de la habitación…

- Hola Adon ¿qué haces? ¿Has visto a Jovi? …

- ¡AH! Oh eres tu Michael, pues estoy jugando a las escondidas con Jovi pero no está por ningún lado, tal vez fue al laboratorio del Dr. Kamino, está en lo profundo del bosque es una casa muy rara, espero que cuando ella vuelva termine el juego, me está empezando a doler la espalda

- Gracias Adon

Michael se disponía a irse cuando un científico con pelo azul y lentes para sol se le acercó…

-Oh, hola Michael, mira el comedor está muy agitado, iba a ver qué pasa, las noticias acaban de empezar y de seguro algo grande pasó ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

- Claro por qué no

Entraron al comedor y vieron directo a la televisión, en la pantalla la presentadora apareció…

- Hola buenas tardes, les traemos sus noticias ONBS, en lo más reciente las autoridades han fallado en encontrar el trasatlántico conocido como S.S Libra desde que repentinamente desapareció y nunca llegó a las costas de El Puerto Gateon, no hay señales que indiquen que el barco haya naufragado, las autoridades están desconcertadas por como el trasatlántico desapareció misteriosamente, reportes dicen que el barco estaba lleno de Pokemons lo cual aumenta la preocupación de las autoridades.

- Wow, ¿un trasatlántico lleno de Pokemons que desaparece sin dejar rastro? Lo veo difícil de creer

Dicho esto el científico se retiro…

- Será mejor que empiece a buscar a Jovi

Michael se dirigió al elevador y al llegar a la planta baja, salió del laboratorio y subió a su motoneta…

- Adon dijo que Jovi probablemente haya ido a la casa del Dr. Kamino y que era una casa rara en lo profundo del bosque

Michael rápidamente se adentro en el bosque cada vez más y más hasta que llegó a un lugar donde había una casa rodeada de árboles que le daban un toque tétrico al lugar y un gran patio frontal, en medio del patio se elevaba un pedestal y en la cima una estatuilla de un Groudon…

- Bueno es la única casa en medio del bosque asi que debe ser aquí

Michael bajó de su motoneta y se dirigió a la puerta atravesó el gran patio…

- Me pregunto ¿por qué a alguien le gustaría vivir en un lugar asi?

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta…

- ¡Alto! Eres un espía que viene a robar las investigaciones del Dr. Kamino y yo Chobin te detendré no te muevas, como asistente principal del Dr. Kamino no te dejare pasar y te desafío a una batalla…

- Acepto

- Entonces adelante

Rápidamente ambos se colocaron en lados opuestos del patio el pedestal comenzó a adentrarse en el suelo dando un gran espacio para la batalla…

- Veamos qué es lo que tienes ¡Adelante Sunkern!

El pequeño pokemón semilla apareció frente al asistente

- ¿Eso es todo? ¡Acabemos con el Eevee!

Un pequeños zorrito café con un gran collarín de pelo blanco apareció frente a Michael…

- ¡Eevee usa TACLEADA!

- ¡Esquívalo!

Pero Sunkern no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y Eevee logró dar un golpe directo devastador el cual desmallo a Sunkern…

- Buen trabajo Eevee sabía que lo lograrías

- Regresa Sunkern, oh no perdí

Pronto el gran pedestal surgió de nuevo y Michel se dirigió a la puerta…

- Bien ahora me hiciste enojar, y aunque me venciste no te dejare pasar

- Que mal perdedor eres

- ¿Eh? Una observación mas detenida revela que el sujeto no es un espía sino un niño

- Oh, no ves bien, bueno soy Michael

- ¿Tú eres Michael? Oh Arceus lamento todo esto creí que eras un espía por favor perdóname por mi conducta

- Ah no hay problema

En eso una niña peli azul con ojos verde jade y vestido blanco salió de la casa, era la hermana menor de Michael, Jovi…

- Oh hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?, ya se te perdiste ¿no es cierto?

- No

- No debes esconder nada hermano Jovi sabe, esta gran casa es del Dr. Kamino, el Dr. Se dedica a hacer grandes inventos, ay tantas maquinas como las que hay en el Laboratorio HQ, deberías entrar hermano

Dicho esto Jovi entro de nuevo a la casa…

- Asi que eres el hermano mayor de Jovi ¿no? Muchas veces ella viene aquí, para mi es algo difícil porque va por todos lados y es difícil mantenerla vigilada de forma que no moleste al doctor, ¿quieres ver los inventos del doctor?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

- Excelente sígueme

Ambos entraron a la casa, y una vez adentro…

-Ok, ahora te mostrare los inventos del inigualable Dr. Kamino, las invenciones del Doctor son las número uno, el tiene mi completa admiración

¿Cómo sabes que sus inventos son los mejores?

- Es obvio, en este mismo instante el está inventando algo- Chobin voltea a ver a una puerta de metal la cual da a la oficina del Dr. Kamino y dentro de esta a lado de dicho Doctor esta Jovi…

- Doctor ¿Qué clase de maquina divertida está haciendo esta vez? Jovi quiere saber

Fuera de la oficina Chobin escuchó todo…

- Oh no esa niña está de nuevo con el Doctor mientras haces sus cosas

- Oh bueno ¿me dejas pasar?

- Claro, cuando lo necesites, eres bienvenido

- Muchas gracias

Michael rápidamente entró a la oficina y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Jovi…

- Oh hermano, estos dibujos son fantásticos

- Oye ya me tengo que ir

- ¿Por qué si acabas de llegar? Oh ya se, necesitas que yo te muestre como volver a casa ¿no?

- No de hecho…

- No digas más, necesitas saber cómo volver a casa y yo te mostraré como regresar, esa será mi tarea

Michael al ver que no lograría explicarle todo a su hermanita decidió seguirle el juego…

- Ok

- Bien – Jovi volteo a ver a un Minum que estaba detrás del Doctor - Mimi vamos a casa con mi hermano

El Minum se dirigió a Jovi y subió hasta su hombro…

- Listo vámonos, pronto volveré a visitarlo Doctor, bye- bye

- VAMONOS ENTONCES

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el patio y al salir de la casa un mail le llegó a Michel…

- Espera un momento

Michael abrió su P*DA y empezó a leer el mail…

:

Parece que has tenido un largo viaje en busca de Jovi ¿eh? Bueno en cuanto la encuentres regresa al laboratorio de inmediato, necesito tu ayuda con algo

- Tenemos que volver rápido al laboratorio

Se dirigieron hasta la motoneta de Michel…

- Sujétate bien y agarra bien a Mimi

- Claro

Michel inmediatamente encendió la motoneta y se dirigió a toda velocidad al laboratorio

**Nuestro joven héroe a empezado su viaje pero pronto se encontrará en un gran misterio ¿logrará resolverlo? Espero les haya gustado **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 1.**

Michael y Jovi llegaron rápidamente al Laboratorio HQ en la entrada su madre los estaba esperando…

Mira hermano allí esta mama

Ambos fueron hasta donde se encontraba su madre…

Hola mama, ya volvimos

Oh, Jovi ¿no te he dicho que no te vayas a donde quieras sola?

No mamá, tu no entiendes, mi hermano se perdió y lo traje aquí, si yo no hubiese estado allí él estaría llorando diciendo que no puede volver a casa, ¿verdad hermano?

Michael pensaba: "No lo creo" pero dijo - Si Jovi me ayudo a volver

Oh en ese caso, eres una niña muy valiente, pero eso es todo por hoy, además seguro que Adon ya se cansó de estar esperándote

¡Oh no! Ahora recuerdo que yo estaba en medio de las escondidas con él, bueno hermano, nos vemos más tarde, bye-bye

Jovi se marchó inmediatamente después Lily volteó a ver a Michael…

Michael gracias por encontrar a Jovi por mi

No es nada, mamá ¿para qué me quiere ver el Profesor Krane?

Oh cierto, el quiere verte, ve con él lo más pronto posible, por favor

Claro mama

Michael rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada principal del Laboratorio y directo a la oficina del Profesor Krane, pero al entrar alguien más lo recibió…

Oh, Michael hola, ¿A dónde fuiste tanto tiempo?

A buscar a Jovi, ¿no ha visto al Profesor Krane?

¿Al Director? El fue abajo hace poco

Gracias

Michael bajó de nuevo y se dirigió al laboratorio principal ahí estaba el Profesor Krane…

-Hola Michael, te estaba esperando, quiero mostrarte la Maquina Capturadora, ¿Adien te ha dicho algo sobre la Maquina Capturadora?

- Si, algo sobre ella

- Oh bueno, la máquina para atrapar Pokemons la hemos llamado Máquina Capturadora, entre nosotros dos la hemos construido y al fin está terminada, me gustaría probarla, ¿nos ayudas Michael?

- Si, por supuesto

- Debo decirte que la Máquina Capturadora es una pieza de trabajo muy desalentadora, ya que sirve para robar los Pokemons de otros Entrenadores durante la batalla

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- No la hicimos para robar los Pokemons de otros Entrenadores indiscriminadamente, ¿Haz escuchado sobre los Pokemons Sombra?

- No mucho

- Bueno los Pokemons Sombra son Pokemons que han sido transformados en maquinas de pelea incansables al ser cerrada la puerta a su corazón por medios artificiales, hicimos la Máquina Capturadora para atrapar solo Pokemons Sombra, la razón por la que es necesaria la explicare más tarde, por ahora quiero que tú pruebes la Máquina Capturadora, después de todo tu eres el mejor entrenador del todo el Laboratorio, la Máquina está dentro de esta cápsula, sácala y póntela

- Ok Profesor

Michael sacó la máquina y se la puso, tenía un objeto que se ubicaba detrás de su oreja izquierda y en el hombro una placa de metal unida por medio de un cable grueso a un guante de metal que acaparaba toda su mano….

Te queda a la perfección, Michael, además se ve genial también

Gracias Profesor

Michael, le he agregado a tu P*DA una nueva opción, se llama Monitor Sombra, te sirve para ver los registros con cada Pokemon Sombra que encentres

Gracias Adien, listo Michael, desde ahora será más sencillos mostrarte cómo funciona en lugar de describírtelo, vamos arriba al Simulador Sim de Batalla

Ok

El profesor dejó el laboratorio, pero antes de que Michael lo siguiera….

Espera Michael, casi se me olvida

¿Qué?

Toma, para usar la Maquina Capturadora necesitas al menos una Pokebola, toma estas

Adien le dio a Michael cinco Pokebolas…

Las Pokebolas no se consiguen originalmente aquí en Orre asi que debemos importarlas, no las pierdas

Claro que no, muchas gracias

En eso escucharon mucho ruido y unos golpes luego un grito…

¡Ah!

Inmediatamente después reconocieron la voz del Profesor Krane…

¿Q-Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Michael salió a ver qué pasaba y vio a la recepcionista parada…

¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el Profesor?

Oh, Michael es terrible, unos hombres extraños entraron y al ver al Profesor lo tomaron y se fueron

Michael salió, encontró a dos Entrenadores y sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, un extraño camión rojo estaba en la entrada y vio en eso a tres hombres con trajes blancos dos con complexión normal y uno extremadamente musculoso el cual sostenía al Profesor Krane, todos llevaban cascos con lentes oscuros que les cubrían la cara y pañoletas alrededor de su cuello…

¡Suéltenme! ¿A dónde creen que me llevan?

Tranquilícese lo estamos llevando a su nuevo laboratorio

¿Nuevo laboratorio?

Muévase, no tenemos tiempo y a menos que quiera salir lastimado métase al auto

¿Quiénes son ustedes?

¡Profesor!

Michael rápidamente corrió hasta donde estaban el Profesor y esos hombres…

¿Eh? ¿Quién eres niño? ¿Quieres jugar e intentar detenernos? Te diré que yo no muestro misericordia a nadie, ni siquiera a niños

Adelante

Inmediatamente ambos abrieron espacio listos para una batalla Pokémon…

Veamos de que estas hecho

Te estoy esperando

¡Adelante Teddiursa!

Un pequeño osito de color café claro, con grandes orejas y una media luna en la cara apareció…

De acuerdo adelante Eevee salvemos al Profesor

Eevee apareció frente a Michael, de pronto un escáner azul salió del aparato colocado detrás de la oreja de Michael…

Woa, ¿Qué es esto?

El Profesor Krane al ver el escáner inmediatamente gritó a Michael…

Michael, ese es el Escáner Aura y está respondiendo, el Teddiursa es un Pokemón Sombra, tienes que atraparlo

Ok Profesor

Michael cargó una Pokebola a la Máquina Capturadora…

Es todo o nada, ¡Pokebola ve!

Lanzó la Pokebola el Teddiursa entró en ella, esta se sacudió tres veces antes de sellarse…

Atrape al Teddiursa

¡No! Ese era mi Pokemón Sombra, ¿qué fue eso? ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Inmediatamente después de la batalla…

Niño ¿qué es esa máquina en tu brazo?

¿Podrá ser? Una Máquina Capturadora ¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa cosa aquí?

Eso es importante, debemos volver e informar a los Cuarteles generales

Los tres hombres tomaron al Profesor y subieron al auto…

¡Alto ahí!

Pero Michael no logró alcanzar el auto…

No; se lo llevaron

Michael entró al Laboratorio después de ayudar a ambos entrenadores a levantarse y asegurarse de que estuviesen bien.

Más tarde Lily, Jovi, Adien y Michael estaban en el Laboratorio Principal…

Waaah, se llevaron al Profesor

Calma Jovi, lo encontraremos

Mamá lamento no haber podido salvar al Profesor ellos fueron demasiado rápidos para mí

Calma sé que no tuviste la culpa

Ya contactamos a la policía y a todas la autoridades e informamos sobre el Profesor, nos avisaran en cuanto descubran algo

El Profesor predijo que alguien intentaría crear de nuevo Pokemons Sombra y se hizo realidad

Michael el Teddiursa que atrapaste seguramente no es el único Pokemon Sombra que exista, cuando la Cámara Purificadora este lista podremos salvar a muchos Pokemons Sombra, pero, el Profesor era crucial para concluir la Cámara, sin él me temo que no podremos seguir con las investigaciones

Lily comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y sobre lo necesario que era ahora terminar la Cámara de Purificación…

Completémosla, completémosla nosotros mismos

Lily, sin el Profesor es imposible, no hay forma que lo logremos

Si pero la Cámara no se completó porque el Profesor estaba aquí, sino porque nosotros trabajamos como equipo, el proyecto está casi listo, iré arriba a ver cómo van las cosas

Michael inmediatamente siguió a su mamá hasta a planta alta y luego a la Base de Datos…

Estos datos deberían estar listos ya, oh Michael que bueno, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Necesito que vayas al Puerto Gateon por unas partes especiales que ordenamos para la Cámara de Purificación

Claro mamá

En eso entra Jovi…

Yo sé donde está la Tienda de Partes, está junto a la casa de Emili, mami, ¿puedo ir también? Quiero ayudar

Aprecio mucho tu oferta y sé que quieres ayudar, pero es un componente muy importante… bueno puedes ir pero solo si vas con Michael, ¿Hijo tienes algún inconveniente con que Jovi vaya?

Ok Michael es el asistente de Jovi y debes escuchar a Jovi, a Puerto Gateon

Jovi salió del cuarto, Michael estaba por seguirla cuando…

Antes de irte, te aviso, se que eres muy fuerte y eso, pero creo que algo de ayuda no te iría mal, llamaré a un amigo en Kanto para que envíe ayuda, espero que no sea un inconveniente

Claro que no, pero iré avanzando la búsqueda del Profesor mientras los refuerzos llegan

Gracias Michael

De nada mamá

Y mientras sus dos hijos se iban Lily decidió llamar a su viejo amigo el Profesor Oak…

Profesor ¿Está ahí?

Hola

Hola, no sé si me recuerde soy Lily de la región Orre

Oh vaya Lily ¿cómo has estado?

Ahora estamos en un crisis aquí en el Laboratorio HQ y temo que pronto en toda Orre

¿Qué ha pasado?

Parece que alguien ha vuelto a hacer Pokemons Sombra

Oh Arceus, creí que después del incidente hace cinco años no volverían a intentarlo

Pues lo han hecho y para empeorar las cosas han secuestrado al Profesor Krane

Oh , lamento mucho eso

Ahora mi hijo Michael está intentando rescatar a todos los Pokemons Sombra y al Profesor Krane con la Maquina Capturadora

Se parece a su padre

Si, y aunque él es fuerte, me temo que con quienes se enfrenten no son tan honorables en las batallas como él y necesitamos apoyo, ¿podrías enviar a uno de tus entrenadores a que nos ayude en esta crisis?

Claro, pero de seguro querrá llevar a sus amigos con él, ¿no importa?

Mientras más mejor, pero, me gustaría que les advirtieras, si no quieren sé que Michael podrá con todo solo, pero le será más complicado, un equipo le facilitaría las cosas

Por supuesto, bueno deja lo contacto y luego te informo ¿ok?

Claro, hasta luego Profesor

Un gusto volver a verte Lily

En la región Sinnoh vemos a tres viajeros en el Centro Pokémon, ellos eran Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y su compañero Pikachu, junto a él una joven peli azul llamada Dawn de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas y su compañero Piplup y al final Brock Ex-líder de gimnasio y criador Pokémon, desafortunadamente Ash había perdido en las finales contra de la Liga Sinnoh contra Takuto después de una cruenta batalla entre Pikachu y Latios asi que los tres empezaron su viaje de regreso pero se detuvieron a descansar…

Oh, bueno me hubiese encantado ganar la Liga Sinnoh pero no siempre se puede, al menos fue divertido, espero con ansias la próxima aventura

Quién sabe, tal vez te llame ahora mismo

En eso la enfermera Joy lo llama…

Llamada para Ash Ketchum

Ash fue a contestar con sus amigos de cerca y al ver el monitor vieron a nada más y nada menos que el Profesor Oak…

Hola Profesor ¿cómo esta?

Bien Ash muchas gracias, este, ¿A dónde se dirigen?

Vamos a dejar a Dawn a Hojas Gemelas y luego volveremos a Kanto

Si, sobre eso, una amiga de la Región Orre me acaba de llamar y dice que necesita ayuda para una crisis, su hijo ya está trabajando en ello, pero, ella teme que sus enemigos sean poco honorables a la hora de perder la batallas, quiere que envía a uno de mis mejores Entrenadores y si quiere puede llevar a sus amigos a Orre ¿qué dices?

Por mi está bien, pero – voltea a ver a Dawn y Brock - ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿vienen o no?

Yo voy, una nueva aventura ¿verdad Piplup?

Piplup

Yo igual

Vamos todos

Espera antes de que vayas, te recomiendo que prepares tu equipo, a ti también Dawn, los Pokemons que enfrentaran son extremadamente peligrosos y agresivos, no son salvajes, cuando vayan a Orre mi amiga o su hijo les explicaran, deben ayudar a su hijo durante esta crisis ¿ok? Ash ¿que Pokemons quieres llevar?

De mi equipo de ahora me llevare a Infernape, Buizel, Gible y Pikachu, me gustaría que me enviara a Sceptile y Charizard

Ok Ash

Excelente voy al centro de intercambio por ellos

De acuerdo, prepararé a Charizard y Sceptile para el viaje

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn y Brock fueron al centro de intercambio y rápidamente fue atendido…

¿Qué Pokemons va a intercambiar?

Estos

Le entregó dos Pokebolas…

Ok espere un momento

Ambas Pokebolas desparecieron y pronto aparecieron dos nuevas…

Aquí tiene, buen día

Muchas gracias

Una vez que salieron del Centro Pokémon…

Ash ¿puedo ver a tu Charizard?

Yo también, quiero ver cómo está hace mucho que no lo veo

Claro, ven aquí Charizard

Un dragón naranja con el vientre color crema, las partes debajo de las alas azules y una poderosa llama en la punta de su cola apareció del haz de luz…

Wow, es impresionante

Se ve muy saludable

Hola Charizard ha pasado mucho tiempo

En eso Charizard lanzó fuego contra Ash…

¿Por qué hace eso? Ash es su amigo ¿no?

Es la forma de decir "Hola" de Charizard para Ash

Oh

Charizard también me da gusto verte, pero ahora debemos irnos, debemos ir a una nueva Región

Adelante

Mientras tanto en el Puerto Gateon…

Bien aquí es

Desde que llegaron tuvieron problemas, ya que Jovi chocó con un tipo malhumorado llamado Zook el cual se irritó por esto y sacó a su Zangoose el cual era un Pokemon Sombra, afortunadamente un anciano llamado Sr. Verich y sus dos acompañantes estaban en el lugar y ayudaron a Michael y Jovi, el ayudante peli azul llamado Ardos enfrentó a Zook y ganó con su Alakasam, después de esto y un consejo de parte de Sr. Verich y sus acompañantes se marcharon…

¿Jovi?

¿Eres tú Jovi?

¿Emili? ¿Acri?

¡JOVI!

La amiga de Jovi, Emili acompañada por su madre, Acri se acercaron hasta donde estaban Michael y Jovi…

Asi que eras tú Jovi, tú eras a quien estaba molestado ese tipo Zook

Sí, pero una gente poderosa nos ayudo, mi hermano estaba ahí también asi que nada malo pasó, vengo por algo importante y mi hermano es mi asistente

Oh, asi que tu eres el hermano de Jovi, Michael, es un placer finalmente conocerte

Yo soy Emili, hola hermano de Jovi

Un placer conocerlas Acri y Emili

Jovi es la mejor amiga de mi hija Emili y por lo que vi, ya conocieron al Sr. Verich,. Viene debes en cuando en bote con sus dos asistentes ¿Es algo misterioso no?

Si, un poco, pero gracias a él mi hermanita no salió lastimada

Yo espero ser novelista, pero por ahora no puedo inventar una buena historia, bueno Emili es hora de irnos

Bye- bye Jovi y hermano de Jovi

Sip, nos vemos luego Emili

Hasta luego a las dos

Ambas se retiraron, en ese momento los dos hermanos siguieron su camino a la Tienda de Partes amos entraron y vieron a un marino vestido de azul cerca…

Hola ¿buscan algo? Lo siento pero por ahora el vendedor salió a ver a un tal Dr. Kamino, en fin, ¿me ayudarían con algo?

Claro

Pues verán en mis viajes he encontrado muchos y fascinantes Pokemons, pero hay uno que me intriga mucho y es Eevee, esto es porque Eevee puede evolucionar en cinco formas diferentes y yo he encontrado cinco objetos con los cuales puedes evolucionar a un Eevee en una de sus formas

Que coincidencia yo entreno a un Eevee

Increíble, ¿me dejarías verlo?

Claro, Eevee ven aquí

El Eevee apareció frente a Michael…

Vaya se nota que lo has entrenado bien, ¿no te interesaría un objeto para hacerlo evolucionar?

Oh yo no podría…

No seas tímido, me gustaría dártelo, a cambio de que vengas a verme de vez en cuando y mostrarme como va tu Eevee

Bueno Ok

Excelente ¿Cuál te gustaría?

El marinero le mostro cinco piedras: Una roca trueno, una roca fuego, una roca agua, una roca lunar y una roca solar…

¿Y cuál quieres?

Esta

Michael tomó la roca solar…

Asi que será la roca solar

Sip

Bien

Oh hermano eres un suertudo yo quiero una también

Michael tomó la roca solar y la puso frente a Eevee, este al tocarla fue engullido por una luz blanca y comenzó a crecer, su cuello de pelo despareció su cola se hizo más larga y delgada, sus orejas crecieron, al terminar un glorioso gato color rosa salmón con grandes ojos y un pequeño rubí en forma circular en su frente…

Es un Espeon

Rápidamente una bola púrpura y negra apreció frente a Espeon…

Bueno muchas gracias

Solo recuerda nuestro trato

Claro

Jovi y Michael salieron de la tienda y vieron a un marino se acercaron y lo escucharon cantar, en eso lo interrumpieron…

Oh ¿qué? ¡AH! Desde cuando están escuchando

Te reto a una batalla

Ok

Fueron hasta el centro del Puerto donde todos abrieron espacio…

Ok veamos de que están hechos tú y tus Pokemons

Adelante

Whismur y Marill al frente y al centro

Un ratón azul y un bulto con orejas grande violeta aparecieron frente al marino

Espeon y Teddiursa vamos por ellos

El gato y el osito se prepararon para el combate…

¡Espeon MORDIDA contra Whismur! ¡Teddiursa VIGOR OSCURO contra Whismur también!

Espeon lanzó la Mordida contra Whismur causando que este se recibiera un daño crítico pero aún no estaba derrotado, parecía que Teddiursa iría contra Marill pero en lugar de eso atacó al marino el cual dio varios botes en el suelo…

¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESE TEDDIURSA?

Lo siento mucho, eso no debió pasar

Que no se repita

Si

Esta vez Michael decidió que Teddiursa atacaría primero…

¡Teddiursa VIGOR OSCURO contra Marill!

Una carga de energía oscura rodeo a Teddiursa y luego golpeó a Marill el cual se desmalló inmediatamente…

Wow, ahora ¡Espeon MORDIDA contra Whismur!

Este último golpe logró vencer al Whismur de marino...

Vaya eres fuerte niño

Después de la batalla el marino vio frente a frente a Michael…

Sigue así y llegarás lejos, toma este disco te ayudara a enseñarla este movimiento a un Pokémon cuando sea oportuna

Muchas gracias

Michael y Jovi se dirigieron hasta los puentes en eso un joven con un gorro rojo, camisa a rayas y pantalón morado llegó…

Uff al fin termine

Disculpe ¿le pertenece a usted la Tienda de Partes?

Si ¿por qué?

Necesitamos unas partes para el Laboratorio HQ

¿Ah sí? Oh bueno mi abuelo tardara en volver, volveré a la tienda y les buscare sus partes ¿ok? Vengas más tarde por ellas una vez que la encuentre

Gracias

**Ahora todo irá complicándose, Michael ahora tiene a Espeon y Ash, Dawn y Brock están en camino a Orre para ayudar en la crisis ¿Por qué el Teddiursa atacó al marino sin razón? ¿Qué otros secretos oscuros poseen los Pokemons Sombra? ¿Logrará Michael salvarlos a todos?**

**Gracias por leer y por dejar Reviews espero les haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno aquí está el siguiente cap. Lamento toda la espera tuve que tomar recuperación en una materia y solo podría escribir de poco a poco, modifique un poco el script; los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 2**

Michael había conseguido las partes para la Cámara de Purificación y había capturado un Ledyba y un Poochyena ambos Pokemon Sombra, descubrió que los que habían secuestrado al Profesor Krane eran una organización que muchas veces engañaba a otros entrenadores para que los Pokemons Sombra comenzaran a expandirse y se disponía a investigar cualquier cosa que pudiese serle útil para encontrar al Profesor Krane.

Mientras tanto en un gran trasatlántico que iba a Puerto Gateon…

Ash ya empezaba a aburrirse pues no había mucho que hacer y no había tenido una batalla en dos días…

"Ugh, como quiero llegar pronto a Orre, espero que todo esto valga la pena"- Ash estaba aburrido a muerte

"Ash se un poco paciente, seguro habrá entrenadores poderosos en Orre y recuerda lo que dijo el Profesor Oak" -Dawn intentaba calmarlo

"Ok, pero, me gustaría ver que tan fuerte es el hijo de la amiga del Profesor Oak"-Ash pensando que seguro sería un rival fuerte

"Pues lo averiguaras pronto ahí está el puerto"

Veían todo Puerto Gateon desde la proa del trasatlántico, una vez que este se hubo alineado con el Puerto todos los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, Michael y Jovi estaban buscando a un chico que de acuerdo con un mail de su madre el chico llevaría un Pikachu con él fuera de su Pokebola, estuvieron viendo hasta que lo divisaron…

"Mira hermano debe ser él" – Jovi estaba emocionada pues le encantaba conocer gente nueva

"Vamos a presentarnos entonces"- Le encantaba que su hermana fuera tan animada ya que le daba confianza en las personas

"¿Quién creen que sea a quien debamos buscar?" –Ash estaba sumamente confundido

"No lo sé" – Dawn estaba en las mismas que Ash

"Hola disculpen, mi nombre es Jovi, un gusto en conocerlos ustedes deben ser a quienes envió el Profesor Oak ¿cierto?" – Jovi estaba emocionada de conocer gente de otros lados

"Si, Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y el mi compañero Pikachu"

"Pika-Pika" –Pikachu saludó alegremente a Jovi

"Yo soy Dawn coordinadora Pokémon de la Región Sinnoh" – Saludando con mucha gentileza

"Y yo soy Brock un criador Pokémon" – Alegre aunque esperando si enserio esa niña sería la amiga del Profesor Oak

¿Eres tú la amiga del Profesor?" – Ash pensando que cómo eras posible que se conocieran desde tanto siendo esta apenas una pequeña niña

"Oh no, esa es mi mamá, ella nos envió a buscarlos" – Despejando las dudas pero no todas

"¿Tu eres la Entrenadora?" – Ash entrando de nuevo en dudas

"De nuevo no, ese es mi hermano aquí presente" – Dando paso a Michael

"Hola mi nombre es Michael, gusto en conocerlos" – Extendiendo su mano a Ash con la Máquina Capturadora

"Estee...Lo mismo digo... ¿Qué es eso en tu brazo?" - Viendo con un poco de curiosidad y algo de desconfianza la Maquina Capturadora

"Esto… es mi Máquina Capturadora, me permite capturar ciertos Pokemons de otros Entrenadores, no indiscriminadamente solo algunos especiales" – Michael recordó cuál fue su expresión al saber que los Pokemons que capturaba eran de otros Entrenadores

"¿Y de qué tipo son?" – Ash con más curiosidad

"Son de cualquier tipo, se llaman Pokemons Sombra pero son extremadamente agresivos y poderosos" – Michael al recordar lo que su Teddiursa le había hecho al marinero

"¿Tienes alguno?" – Ash quería comprobar eso

"Tengo tres de hecho" –Notando el entusiasmo de Ash

"¿Te parecería bien una pelea?" – Ash estaba emocionado por querer una pelea

"No estoy muy seguro, no quiero que alguien salga herido" – Preocupado por el accidente con Teddiursa

"Porfa, además si vamos a ayudarte debemos saber contra qué nos enfrentamos" – Ash sabiendo que era verdad

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ash" – Dawn apoyando a su amigo, más que nada porque era raro que Ash dijera algo asi de coherente

"Ok, pero te atendrás a la consecuencias" – Advirtiéndole a Ash

"Adelante entonces" – Sin prestar mucha atención

Todos abrieron espacio para la batalla una pequeña multitud se dispuso a ver…

"Adelante Ash, tú puedes" –Dawn y Piplup apoyaban a su amigo

"Véncelo hermano" - Jovi no dudaba que Michael ganaría

Brock era como casi siempre el árbitro de la batalla…

"Esta será una batalla 4 contra 4, solo un Pokémon por ronda ¡Comiencen!" – Esto dio inicio a la pelea

"Pikachu adelante compañero" – Ash queriendo empezar con su mejor amigo, para ponerlo a prueba

"Bien será una pelea de Compañeros ¡Espeon adelante vamos por él!

El Espeon de Michael apareció frente a él, este Pokémon atrajo la atención de Dawn…

"¿Espeon?" Apunto a su PokéDex al Espeon –Espeon el Pokémon Sol y la Forma evolucionada de Eevee, Espeon es capaz de percibir cualquier cambio en las corrientes de aire debido a su sensible pelaje, esto le permite anticipar los movimientos de su oponente, cuando usa poderes psíquicos la esfera de su frente brilla con gran intensidad- "Asi que es un Pokémon psíquico, será difícil para Ash"

"Así que tu Compañero es un Espeon, bueno ya hemos lidiado con Pokemons Psíquicos antes ¡Pikachu usa TRUENO!" – Pikachu no necesito pensarlo dos veces para atacar

"¡Esquívalo y usa MORDIDA! – Espeon esquivó el ataque y rápidamente usó Mordida contra Pikachu

"Wow ese Espeon es veloz" – Ash notó que Espeon estaba bien entrenado

Pikachu se encontraba dañado por la Mordida pero no estaba lo suficientemente débil para lograr noquearlo

"Pikachu usa COLA DE HIERRO" – La cola de Pikachu comenzó a brillar en tono metálico

"Espeon esquiva y usa TACLEADA" – Espeon evito el golpe y tacleo a Pikachu con gran fuerza, esta vez Pikachu quedó muy débil y Espeon estaba algo cansado

"Wow si que eres fuerte"

"Ok, Espeon regresa; ¡Adelante Teddiursa!" –Teddiursa apareció frente a él

"Aww es tan lindo" Dawn apunto de nuevo su PokéDex – Teddiursa el Pokémon Osito, este lindo y acariciable Pokémon se asusta fácilmente y generalmente está lamiéndose las patas que están cubiertas de miel

"¿Un Teddiursa contra Pikachu? ¿Seguro? Sé que solo los Luchadores son super efectivos contra los Normales pero aun asi los eléctricos suelen hacer mucho daño a los Normales" – Ash no entendía por qué esa elección

"Oh este Teddiursa te sorprenderá" – Michael estaba seguro de que Ash recapacitaría acerca de eso

"Ok, Pikachu usa TACLEADA DE VOLTEOS" Pikachu fue rodeado con electricidad y se dirigía a toda velocidad

"Ponte enfrente y espera a que te indique" – Teddiursa esperó a Pikachu, esto hacía que Ash pensara que a Michael le gustaba lastimar a sus Pokemons o los entrenaba de una forma parecida a la de Paul antes de la Liga Sinnoh pero decidió ver qué pasaba, cuando Pikachu se acercó lo suficiente- "Usa VIGOR OSCURO"

Un aura púrpura rodeo a Teddiursa y se concentró en su pata luego con un puñetazo detuvo la Tacleada de volteos y mandó a volar a Pikachu…

"¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?" –Ash estaba atónito ante esto, el Teddiursa detuvo de un golpe la Tacleada de volteos, mandó a volar a Pikachu y lo dejó demasiado débil, y él no era el único ni Dawn ni Brock sabían que ataque era ese nadie tenía idea de que ataque había utilizado el Teddiursa de Michael

"Ese es VIGOR OSCURO un movimiento que solo los Pokemons Sombra pueden realizar y no importa contra qué tipo de Pokémon pelee el daño siempre es significativo pero no crítico a menos que el Pokémon del oponente sea muy débil y super efectivo, pero tu Pikachu es bastante resistente" – Michael estaba intrigado pero no quería excederse demasiado con el Pikachu de Ash –"Mejor cambia de Pokémon y deja descansar un poco a Pikachu"

"Ok, Pikachu ven" – Pikachu se paró y volvió al lado de Ash – "Bien amigo descansa ¡Gible yo te elijo!"

Gible apareció frente a Ash e inmediatamente se le lanzó para morderlo – "Espera que estamos en medio de una batalla"

Gible lo dejó y miró detenidamente a Teddiursa, el Teddiursa de Michael no dejaba de ver a Gible con gran curiosidad pues nunca había visto uno de su especie antes – "Gible usa PULSO DRAGÓN"

"Esquiva y usa VIGOR OSCURO" – Pero de nuevo Teddiursa tenía otros planes, esquivó y usó Vigor oscuro pero en lugar de dirigirse contra Gible fue contra Ash –"Oh no Teddiursa regresa"

Antes de que Teddiursa lograra llegar a Ash Michael lo volvió a su Pokebola

"¿Qué paso?" –Ash estaba realmente confundido por esto

"Es por eso que no quería luchar, los Pokemons Sombra suelen golpear a los Entrenadores en lugar de a lo Pokemons y lo hacen por gusto o frustración"

"Por eso dijeron que era tan peligrosos"

"Si, ¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?" - Algo dudoso

"Claro" – Ash no se rendiría tan fácil

"Ok Teddiursa yo te elijo" – Teddiursa volvió a la batalla-"Solo lo saqué para que no te lastimara"

"De acuerdo Gible usa GOLPE CENTRADO" – Gible se dirigió contra Teddiursa pero este al ver el ataque sacó la lengua y enrollo a Gible con ella – "¿Ahora sabe Lengüetazo?

"Genial Teddiursa usa LENGÜETAZO una vez más" – Michael se sentía mejor ahora que Teddiursa ya sabía movimientos estándar

"Gible esquívalo y usa METEORO DRAGÓN" – Pero Teddiursa fue más rápido y lamió a Gible antes de que se concentrara bien para su Meteoro Dragón y esta vez el Lengüetazo confundió a Gible- "Ahora termínalo con VIGOR OSCURO"

Teddiursa volvió a cargar su aura oscura y con un golpe derrotó a Gible…

"Gible ya no puede pelear, Teddiursa gana"

"Toma un descanso amigo, ¡Buizel adelante!" -La comadreja de agua apareció frente a Ash con ambas patas cruzadas-"¡Buizel usa ACUA JET!" - Buizel se rodeó de agua y se elevó por el aire dirigiéndose contra Teddiursa

"Teddiursa usa VIGOR OSCURO" – Pero esta vez una aura carmesí rodeó a Teddiursa y se golpeo el mismo- "Teddiursa ¿Qué haces?" – Teddiursa volvió a golpearse –"¡Teddiursa!" – Michael estaba preocupado pero Teddiursa pronto recobró su aura morada – ¡Ursa- sa! – Teddiursa se veía muy contento, de pronto el Aura Escáner mostraba cinco barras moradas debajo de Teddiursa y cuando Teddiursa dejó de tener el aura carmesí una de las barras se puso en blanco.

"¿Qué pasó?" – Ash estaba realmente confundido, los Pokemons Sombra eran un verdadero misterio

"No tengo idea" – Michael estaba igual que Ash y las barras desaparecieron– "Pero creo que ya pasó"

"Ok entonces Buizel EXPLOSÓNICA! –Ash comandó con toda la fuerza no perdería de nuevo contra ese Teddiursa, Teddiursa no alcanzo a ver y gracias a las batallas pasadas estaba muy cansado y la Explosónica logró noquearlo

"Teddiursa ya no puede pelear el ganador es Buizel"

"Buizel eres asombroso, vencimos a nuestro primer Pokemón Sombra" – Ash emocionado –"Bui-Bui"

"Si, después del tercer intento" – Dawn no podía creer que un solo Teddiursa fuera capaz de darle tantos problemas a Ash

"Bien hora del segundo round Poochyena yo te elijo" – Un pequeño lobezno negro con la parte debajo de la boca hasta la cola gris, nariz roja y un colmillo que sobresalía apareció frente a Michael, Dawn vio con interés, los Pokemons Siniestro podían aprender casi cualquier ataque

"Bien Buizel toma un descanso, ¡Infernape yo te elijo! – Un gran mono apareció frente a Ash, tenía una gran llama en la cabeza y ojos que intimidaban a cualquiera pero por alguna razón no afectaban a Poochyena…

"Infernape RUEDA DE FUEGO" – Infernape se rodeó con flamas y se dirigió contra Poochyena

"Esquiva y usa VIGOR OSCURO" – Poochyena evitó el ataque y justo cuando Infernape pasaba a su lado cargó su aura oscura y asestó un poderoso cabezazo a Infernape, este estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del pequeño Pokémon

"Otro Pokémon Sombra" –Ash solo había peleado con uno y había tomado más tiempo del pensado

"Te dije y habrá Pokemons Sombra más fuertes y peligrosos"

"No importa esto es emocionante" – Ash veía con mirada desafiante y emocionado

"Me gusta tu actitud, veamos si puedes mantenerla cuando pierdas" – Michael estaba seguro de que ganaría

"Infernape usa LANZALLAMAS" – Un poderoso ataque de fuego se dirigió contra Poochyena

"Poochyena esquiva y usa VIGOR OSCURO" – Poochyena alcanzó a quitarse del camino del lanzallamas y dar un golpe directo a Infernape

"¡Infernape!" –Ash estaba preocupado estos Pokemons Sombra eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban y si un Teddiursa y un Poochyena eran asi de poderosos no quería ni imaginarse que tan fuertes eran los más avanzados

"Infernape usa BOMBARDEO" – Infernape se envolvió con llamas y pronto se dirigía contra Poochyena

"Usa VIGOR OSCURO" – Poochyena cargó su aura y se dirigía contra Infernape, ambos colisionaron causando una gran explosión dejando mucho humo, cuando el humo se disipó revelo a Infernape y a Poochyena en el suelo inconscientes…

"Poochyena e Infernape ya no pueden pelear"

"Ok Pikachu ¿estás listo amigo?" – Dirigiendo una mirada de ánimo a su compañero

"Pika-Pika" –Asintiendo con gran energía

"De acuerdo, Espeon yo te elijo" –Espeon apareció frente a Michael y se veía con mucha más energía

"Comiencen" –Brock dio la señal

"Muy bien Espeon usa Mordida" – Espeon cargó contra Pikachu quien en ese instante comenzó a sacar electricidad de sus mejillas

"Pikachu ¡usa TRUENO!" –Pikachu disparo un poderoso rayo contra Espeon quien lo esquivó e inmediatamente atacó a Pikachu, inmediatamente después Espeon comenzó a formar una bola de energía negra y morada frente a él…

"¿Qué es eso?" – Michael jamás había visto ese ataque pero Brock y los demás lo reconocieron al instante…

"Es BOLA SOMBRA"

"Perfecto un nuevo ataque ¡fuego!" –Espeon disparó la Bola Sombra y esta dio directamente contra Pikachu y dio un golpe completo mandando a volar a Pikachu…

"Pikachu usa TACLEADA DE VOLTEOS"

Pikachu se envolvió con electricidad y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Espeon quien no lo logró esquivar esta vez, la carga eléctrica logro noquearlo por completo…

"Espeon ya no puede pelear Pikachu gana"

"Eso es Pikachu" - Estaba orgulloso de su victoria

"Pika-Pika" –Pikachu estaba feliz por haber ganado

Ash estaba confiado, a Michael solo le quedaba un Pokémon mientras que a él le quedaban dos…

"Ledyba acabemos con esto" - Después del haz de luz una Catarina gigante apareció frente a Michael…

"Ledyba ¿eh?" – Dawn apunto su PokéDex directo a Ledyba; Ledyba, el Pokémon cinco estrellas. Estos Pokémon tipo bicho son por naturaleza dóciles, se agrupan cuando el tiempo es frío para mantenerse calientes

"Ash tiene la ventaja con dos Pokemons es poco probable que Michael gane"

"Tal vez Dawn pero recuerda que este puede ser el tercer Pokémon Sombra y ya vimos lo poderosos que son" –Brock no confiaba en la cantidad pues anteriormente había visto entrenadores que lograban ganar con su último Pokémon aunque su oponente tuviera todos los demás

"Quizá tengas razón"

"Bien Pikachu ¡usa TRUENO!" – Pikachu cargó un poderoso rayo eléctrico que fue directo contra Ledyba…

"Esquiva y usa ¡VIGOR OSCURO!" -El aura oscura se cargó directo a los puños de Ledyba inmediatamente esquivo el Trueno de Pikachu y le dio un gran golpe que logro alejarlo bastante…

"¿Estás bien Pikachu?" – Ash estaba algo preocupado

"Pika" –Asintiendo

"Muy bien terminemos con esto TACLEADA DE VOLTEOS" - Ash estaba decidido en ganar

"VIGOR OSCURO" – Michael no iba a terminar sin pelear con todo

Ambos Pokemons colisionaron causando una gran explosión dejando mucho humo en el campo, una vez que este se disipó vieron a Ledyba en el suelo noqueado y a Pikachu muy débil pero en pie…

"Ledyba ya no puede pelar y el ganador de esta batalla es Ash"

"Ja con todo y Pokemons Sombra vencimos"

"Pika-Pikachu"

"Hay Ash que modesto eres" –Dawn no podía creer que no recordar a los problemas que le causaron esos Pokemons Sombra…

"Bien ahora te felicito por tu victoria" –Extendiendo su mano

"Gracias" –Tomando el saludo

"Ahora síganos, los llevaremos al Laboratorio, ahí m madre les explicara todo además debemos entregar estas piezas ¿tienen algún vehículo o Pokémon Volador que los pueda llevar?"

"Yo tengo un Charizard" –Ash pronto recordó la última vez que había volado sobre Charizard

"Yo traigo a Togekiss"

"Perfecto síganos" –Michael y Jovi pronto se dirigieron con los cuatro viajeros hasta donde se encontraba la moto de Michael

"Saquen a su Pokemons y síganos por lo que les recomiendo no alejarse mucho" –Michael encendió la moto y empezó a alejarse un poco

"De acuerdo" – Contestaron todos

"Charizard ven"

"Togekiss ven"

Charizard y Togekiss rápidamente aparecieron enfrente de ambos entrenadores Dawn subió sobre Togekiss mientras Charizard llevaba a Ash, Pikachu y Brock…

"Ok todos listos ¡vámonos!" –Michael tomó a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por Charizard y Togekiss

Michael guió al grupo a través del bosque llegando a toda velocidad al Laboratorio HQ…

"Bien aquí estamos, el Laboratorio HQ, el mejor laboratorio de toda Orre y nuestro hogar" –Michael

"Vengan debemos entregarle esto a mi mamá" Jovi tomando la delantera con la pieza en la mano

Y entrando al laboratorio.

Todos comenzaron a seguirla cuando un científico les irrumpió el paso…

"Hola Michael mira encontré mas Memorias del Profesor Krane toma te explicaran lo básico sobre Pokémon Sombra te recomiendo que los leas al menos una vez"

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias"

Los cinco entradores y Pikachu continuaron su camino y se toparon con Jovi quien llevaba la pieza a la Cámara de Purificación…

"Hey ¿y mamá?"

"Me dijo que podía traer la pieza a los científicos por cierto quiere verte"

"Ok voy para allá ¿podrían vigilar tantito a mi hermana?"

"Claro no hay problema"

"Gracias" –Inmediatamente entró al elevador y subió al segundo piso.

15 minutos más tarde Michael bajó…

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Mamá dice que debo ir a Villa Agate a ver a un hombre llamado Eagun que me puede instruir en realizar un ritual de purificación porque que conforme progrese abriendo la Puerta del Corazón de mis Pokemons Sombra necesito un ritual de Purificación para volverlos a su estado normal y en esa Villa existe una Piedra Reliquia que es capaz de Purificar a los Pokemons Sombra y que puedo usar mientras esta lista la Cámara de Purificación"

"¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos!" –Ash estaba entusiasmado

"Pika-Pika" –Siguiendo a su compañero

"Ash ni siquiera sabes dónde queda la Villa" –Dawn un tanto irritada

"Jeje cierto tu guías Michael"

"Ok vámonos"

Los cinco entradores y Pikachu pronto estaban camino a toda velocidad hacia Villa Agate.

**Bien eso es todo por ahora intentare no tardar tanto en el futuro para publicar próximos capítulos, gracias por sus reviews a todos y gracias por leer. **


End file.
